wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Desolate Emergency
Desolate Emergency is the second episode of Pokemon ZX. Plot Team Empire's Full scale invasion.png Captured by Team Empire.png Yasakani no Orochi truly has been resurrected.png Yasakani no Orochi (2017).png Home Ketchum is sitting by a lake with Pikachu and Cavendish and meets Ami Burklight. They headed for the Fuchsia Gym. Meanwhile at Aselia, Mars Uldole and his army of knights are finding ways to harness the power of two pendants and awaken the Evil King Dhaos but saw the Team Empire's ship crash landed right next to Toltus town. Every villager sees Toshiya, Mylene and Lyon unconscious including Ami Burklight's original counterpart, Chester's sister, and both of Cress's parents. Mars Uldole treated the three as his very powerful commanders. Mars ask them their names and Toshiya, Mylene and Lyon identifies themselves as the strong members of the Evil King Dhaos' powerful galactic empire which Mars Uldole is amazed. After Mars Uldole agreed to unseal the legendary eight tailed pokemon, Team Empire enhanced Mars Uldole's army with more upgraded technology after Mars Uldole's men have successfully repaired their ship. At the world of Pokemon, Home continue walking and they come across an odd looking mansion where they ask for directions to the gym as the giant portals emerged from the sky. Home saw the army of knights in shining armor capturing Pokemon in the forest and stealing the Pokemon inside the Pokeballs from other trainers. Home asks them to identify themselves and Mars Uldole and his men introduces themselves as members of Team Empire with the Team Empire Motto, then run off with the heroes chasing them. They cross a portal and Team Empire lures Home and Ami into a trap. As Home and Ami got to Toltus town, they see the Team Empire's strongest army assembled with Cavendish in Serpent form caught and seeing the deceased version of Ami. Ami and Home ended up being captured. While Chester mourns, Cress vows for revenge. He decides he will head to the town of Euclid, as his mother asked of him before she passed away. The two friends decide they will meet up later in Euclid. Upon his arrival in Euclid, Cress is soon betrayed by his uncle and is thrown in jail, captured by Mars. The heirloom pendant entrusted to Cress by his father, Miguel Albane, is taken away from him, but Cress does not know of its significance in holding Dhaos sealed, nor that his father was one of the four who sealed him away. Cress meets Mint Adnade in the jail, and she joins and helps him escape. Soon afterward, the duo meets Chester again at the home of Trinicus D. Morrison, another of the four warriors. Morrison informs the party that he knew Cress's parents and Mint's mother quite well, and they once joined together to seal away a great evil. He is horrified to hear that Cress's pendant has been stolen and immediately runs off towards a nearby mausoleum. Cress, Mint, and Chester deduce that Mars must be there, and so follow Morrison without his knowledge and against his will. Unfortunately, Mars have accidentally unleashed the legendary eight tailed pokemon and he calls it the Yasaka Zydra using the pendants before Morrison, Cress, Mint, and Chester can stop him. The Evil King awakens slowly and kills Mars, then releases Home and Ami and uses the powers to send Team Empire members flying except for Toshiya, Mylene and Lyon. Trinicus, now wounded, uses his last bit of magic to create a rift in time through which he can send Home, Ami, Cress, Chester and Mint. Chester would rather stay and fight Dhaos though and so he gets left behind whilst Cress and Mint are sent into the rift. Home and Ami succeeds in helping fend off Dhaos's army in the conflict called the Valhalla War. Mint is usually with them but today she is asked for a meeting with the king where she can tell the higher-ups about mana and how it is impossible to defeat Dhaos without it. The entire squadron of monsters were easily bested and defeated by Cavendish in it's humanoid form gathering all mana into a gigantic laser. Sensing a Pokemon Trainer and the Pokemon in danger, Martel states that the bond between People and Pokemon create more mana. In the meantime, the rest of the group head overseas to the Forest of Spirits where Mint must find the giant tree she saw in her vision. The journey proves to be a long one, but they do eventually find the tree in the middle of a great glade. However, it seems as though it is dying. Mint tries to save it with her healing powers but she does not have enough strength and so the tree transferred the gathered mana into Cavendish. After his defeat, Cress and the others return to the Tree, and the Spirit Martel explains Dhaos's circumstances. Dhaos was merely trying to save his people, a noble intent marred by his actions. Finally, Claus and Arche return to their own time, while Suzu, a denizen of the future, parts ways with them. Martel, after the party leaves, decides Dhaos's planet with the gift of a Mana Seed to help them survive and bids them farewell to Home and Ami's counterpart allowing them to return to the Pokemon world in order to enter the Fuchsia Gym unaware that the Zydra was able to enter the Pokemon world. Characters Humans *Home Ketchum *Janine *Toshiya Gekko *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Cress Albane *Mint Adenade *Chester Burklight *Claus F. Lester *Arche Klein *Suzu Fujibayashi *Mars Uldole *Ami Burklight's counterpart *Ami Burklight *Dhaos Pokemon *Zygarde; Cavendish *Pikachu *Pidgey *Turtwig *Togepi *Togetic *Togekiss *Crustle *Fletchinder *Spearow *Fearow *Dragonite *Meowth *Ekans *Koffing *Voltorb *Electrode Others *Yasakani no Orochi Category:Pokemon ZX Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon